Where are we now?
by LEATHERnGOLD
Summary: Alex Russo is back! Alex/Mitchie Mikayla/Sonny Selena/Demi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story I'm trying out. This one's based off me and my ex-boyfriend and a dream… it's just based not exact… it's the Alex/Mitchie version… if you're reading my other story, it's nothing like that one ahahaha…. Let me know what ya'll think…**

(Mitchie POV)

I was sitting in the living room with Shane, Taylor, Troy, Gabby and Leighton laughing along to The Hangover with them for what seems like the millionth time we've watched this movie when Ryan comes bursting thru the door.

"Dude you guys will never guest who I ran into!" By his heavy breathing and excited tone I could tell it must have been someone famous or something like that Ryan was always going off about things and people he sees.

Finally I answer him "Hard to say Ry." I then proceed to get up to go grab another slice of pizza. Troy speaks up wearing an amused look while crossing his arms over his chest and says "What? One of your crazy ex-girlfriends?"

Ryan starts frantically shaking his head and replies "No dude, I ran into Mrs. Russo" Taylor knits her eyebrows together and replies "What's wrong with that?" , to this Ryan gets more excited and says "So we got to talking and guess what?" Troy seems annoyed and uncrosses his arm making a hand gesture at Ryan and says "Remind me again why we're playing a guessing game with you?" "Ok so check it out, we were talking and I asked her what she was up to and you'll never guess what she said!" Ok I think everyone in the room is just as irritated because we all yell "Will you stop with the guessing shit already!" He seems to not be phased by all of us because he calming says "Dude, she said she was buying some stuff for the house because Alex is coming!" He screamed the last part, and that's all I had to hear. It hit me like a ton of bricks _Alex is coming!_ I think judging by the face of everyone around the room, they are just as surprised. Then finally Leighton speaks up in almost a shaky voice "O My God are you serious?" then Taylor speaks up excitedly "That is so awesome! I miss Alex!" of course, her and Alex were always super close. Gabby looks as if she's thinking and says "Wow it's been what…"

"Two and a half years" to this everyone turns to me and gives me that same sympathetic smile I used to get, well two and a half years ago. I could understand why they're giving me that look, my face must still be in shocked from the 3 words that seemed to have taken over my train of thought since they were spoken 2 minutes ago. "O uhm…" Leighton seems at a lost for what to say to me then Shane knocks her out of her current state and says "Hey it's…" and before he can continue I cut him off "No, it's fine, I'm excited to see her." At this everyone seems uncomfortable, so I continue to assure them that I'm not freaked out. "Guys seriously I'm ok, really… so when's she coming back?" Ryan seems to relax and says "Her mom said she arrives sometime tomorrow." "I wonder why she didn't tell any of us." Leighton ask in a tone lingering whether or not it was the right thing to say knowing Alex was never good at holding her excitement, unless she wasn't excited to be coming back…

There are about a million reasons why she would be excited about coming home, and about one reason why she wouldn't be. This is the place she was born, her families here, her best friends are here, she grew up here, she has history here, it's also home of her biggest heart break and the person who gave it to her.

"Knowing Alex she probably just wants to surprise us all." Taylor does have a point Alex was always spontaneous and full of surprises. Never was there a dull moment as long as Alex was involved.

"It's been too long. How has Alex been?" Normally two and a half years ago if Troy asked that question I'd be the one to answer, not today. Today I'm just as curious as the next person. Gabby finally speaks up breaking us out of our thoughts "From what I know, she's been good, real good actually." I can't help but smile at this and think about Alex smiling that infamous smile of hers, unlike the last time I saw her broken, with tears streaming down her face & blood shot eyes from anger building up at the same time.

"Yeah, she's doing good in school and she even scored an awesome internship with a record company. She's just living her life to the fullest, but then again when has Alex ever been dull?" Taylor adds with a little chuckle and the rest of us immediately follow in joint laughter thinking about how much trouble we all have gotten in because of a little 110 pound girl who thought sleep was reserved for when you're lying in your grave.

"Seems like she really likes it out there." Gabby adds with a smile.

"That's great…" I start but am quickly interrupted by Shane.

"Hey Mitch, if you're not ready to see her…"

"No, I… why wouldn't I be? I wanna see her, you know we used to be best friends?" I say in a knowing tone, hoping all this awkward tension being directed towards me disappears. Surprise, surprise all eyes are still on me so I quickly add… "Things got messed up, whatever, it's in the past. I wanna see how she's doing, what she's been up to." If a pin dropped right now, we'd hear it from the amount of silence overtaking this room. Finally Ryan breaks the silence and says with an overjoyed look on his face "Dude I wonder if she got even hotter?" To which he gets a slap on the back of his head from Leighton as she mutters "You're such an idiot." To which he quickly defends with his hands out "Hey! I'm just saying Alex was hot…" but he suddenly looks around the room at all the irritated expressions everyone is wearing and tries to cover up as best he can "I mean… yeah, Alex in a recording company, that's cool." Nate quickly glances at him while shaking his head and says "Dude you need a muzzle." To which Troy and Shane decide to tackle Ryan and soon everyone follows in an all-out everyone for themselves wrestling match.

That night I laid in bed trying with everything in me to fall asleep, all I could do was to continuously look over at my clock checking for the time, mentally counting down the hours. With every hour passing all I could think was it's getting closer to the time that Alex arrives. Two and a half years I thought this moment over and over, the day when we finally come face to face once again. Two and a half years and nothing. I'm still as unprepared two and a half years later as I was the very first day. Two and a half years later and Alex Russo was coming back.

**So what ya'll think? Any guesses? Review…**


	2. AM

**A/N: This update took longer than my other story because the 13 chapters I had written of this story was on my Blackberry was recently crashed and I lost all of the chapters. But I just laughed my ass off writing this because, for this story I have to listen to slow/emo music to get in the mood to revisit my old relationship and write about it and my best friend just burst thru my door and said "Are you OK? What's with the music?" and I just said I was writing, and now he's pissed because I told him I have a date so I have to leave in a few and now he's bitching because he said "Aww man, I hella got ready and came all the way here to hang out and you're gonna leave me for some tattooed guy?" 1. He lives 10 minutes away. 2. He's in a hoodie some jeans, and skateboard sneakers 's lying in my bed eating my food (hanging out used to be so much more LOL)**

**Ad3n: **Yup my other story is way crazier… here's why, this one's based off my high school sweetheart, the other one's based off me and my friends fucktardedness. Thnx for the review homie.

**LEATHERnGOLDlover:** Man you're up on all my stories huh lover? The wait is ova (Rihanna voice) here u are babe.

**Full360-2b-me:** Hey! How do you know my ass is little? LMAO. Well hopefully this helps you figure it out. Thnx ass!

**Akamura31: **Thanx for the review hunn.

**Greatpretender27: **I actually based Ryan off Ryan Schekler (the skateboarder)! And hell yes I love Leighton! Gossip Girl is legit!

**Anonymouslovesddl: ** who do you love? JK hopefully u like this chapter as well. Thanx love.

**Mell23: **I think it's a little clearer in this who broke up with who. Thanx for being a loyal reviewer to both my stories if I could send special Rice Crispies thru the comp. I send one your way. =) babe.

**MeDearJulitt: **looking for a Romeo? JK… thanx for the review boo.

(Mitchie's POV)

I decide I need to go to Taylor and Leighton's house… I mean if Alex is coming back today, more than likely she'll visit them first. What if she's already there. I don't know how to approach her anymore. I have a million and one questions for her and only one I really need answered. Shit Taylor looks like I just woke her up…

"Mitchie… hey, what's up?" confusion lacing her voice, probably wondering why I'm here, and this early at that.

"Just seeing what you guys were up to."

"Since when do you just randomly drop by here." She counters with a slight eyebrow raise…

"Well I was just in the neighborhood…" She's eyeing me as if challenging me to continue with this lie "Damn, you're mean in the morning."

Just then Leighton walks by the door and with a slight glance thrown my way she says "No sign of Alex yet" with that she proceeds to walk away.

I crane my head to look past Taylor and yell out "Geez, good morning to you to Leighton" sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"OOO now I get it…" Taylor states amusement overtaking her features "You wanted to see if Alex is here yet, cause you knew she'd head straight over here as soon as she's finished seeing her family." You gotta give the girl credit. She's quick to figure me out.

"What, no…" Just as I was about to explain myself Leighton walks back with her cup of coffee blowing at the warm liquid without even looking up and says "Yeah, sure you suck at lying." Well isn't she just a breath of fresh air.

"Are you just gonna keep walking by and blurting shit out?"

Taylor makes a gesture for me to enter and with her arm out says "Why don't you come in, have a cup of coffee and hang out."

I quickly enter and give Leighton a quick glare and I look back at Taylor and give her a nod "Thank you Taylor" and with that Leighton rolls her eyes as she sets herself down on the couch.

Me and Taylor quickly make ourselves a cup and join Leighton on the couch. No more than 10 seconds goes by before Taylor pummels me with a question. Geez my ass barely touched the couch.

"So seriously Mitch, don't lie, you're here to wait for Alex aren't you?"

"Yes, but can you blame me? I haven't seen or talked to her since she left and I'm just as curious to see what she's been up to, you know how's her life been since…"

I guess Taylor sensed my hesitation and quickly grabbed my hand and interrupted me "Mitch it's ok, we know that two hearts broke that night, not just one…" She has that same damn sympathetic look. I'm so tired of that look. Alex had every right to leave me, it's like witnessing a crime and giving sympathy to the murderer.

"You don't have to give me that look Taylor. I'm the one who fucked up, I know that. It's just, fuck, Alex was the only constant in my life, she was the only one up til this day who I felt truly understood me and I had to fuck it all up." Just thinking about it all over again rage starts to beat inside of me.

"Yeah you did!"

"Leighton!" Taylor screeches in disapproval along with a little slap on the arm.

"What? I was just trying to lighten the mood, chill." Leighton looks at us silently asking why we both have such sticks up our asses right now and continues to sip her coffee.

"Well maybe you'll get your chance this time. You know we're older now, things that happened in the past aren't as relevant anymore." The only problem forming in my head with that statement is she's right, what if I'm not relevant to Alex anymore… it has been two and a half years… I look up at Taylor and Leighton with looks on their faces as if encouraging me to say something.

"Yeah well let's hope Alex feels the same way and doesn't punch me square in the jaw right when she sees me" It's true. Alex was both a lover and a fighter. I've experienced too many what we're supposed to be playful slaps on the arm that stung or created a bruise. I hear them both chuckle and with a sarcastic smile outlining her face Leighton looks up at me and says "Although that might be fun to see."

A few hours have passes and we've all managed to find our way to Leighton and Taylor's place. I guess I wasn't the only one curious about Alex's recent whereabouts. I'm not even sure if I'll recognize the new Alex Russo, but one thing's for certain, no matter who she's become, if she's still Alex Russo, she'll still have my heart. I was on top of the world when I was with Alex, then when she left I realized that she was my world, and I haven't been on steady ground since. I wish I know now 2 ½ years ago, back when my calls didn't get sent straight to voicemail, when her door was only a few blocks down, when she was safe, in my arms. I can't help but play with the little necklace that I haven't taken off since it was given to me 5 years ago.

_*FLASHBACK* (just pretend your computer screen has a fade around it)_

_We had been in the park sitting on the swings for 20 minutes now because Alex called and said she had to ask me something. But I can tell she was nervous, and Alex Russo was NEVER nervous. _

"_Come on Lex, you can tell me anything." I decided to grab her hand and give her a small smile telling her it's ok, you can trust me. She let out a deep sigh and looked me dead in the eye and she felt a little shaky so I decided to squeeze her hand to encourage her._

"_OK we'll Mitch, I've been thinking about how to ask you this for a long time, you know how I think you're amazing and beautiful and…" she pauses and looks down at her feet so I grab her chin to lift up her head and mouth 'it's ok' to her…_

"_So I was, uhm wondering uhm… do you wanna fuck?" and with that she starts laughing and I just try to push her but she quickly grabs my wrists and pulls me up to her and gives me a stern look and says "Be my girlfriend?" I try to give her a hard look but I fail miserably and give her the biggest smile in the world. I was Alex Russo's girlfriend! Actually not yet and with a slight nod I whisper a quiet yes. OK now I am officially Alex Russo's girlfriend. Her eyes start to light up and with a sly smile she cups my cheeks and gives me the most passionate kiss I have yet to experience. As soon as those lips touched mine I knew this was everything I ever wanted. As soon as we pulled something shiny caught my eye and Alex was holding up a gold necklace with a heart pendant on it. _

_I took it and eyed the heart and noticed she had' A+M' engraved on it. I eye her smiling brightly at me and with an eyebrow raise I ask her "A+M, how'd you know I was gonna say yes?" She looks down for a slight second and then quickly looks back up excitedly and says "I didn't. Miley was my next choice, so it would have worked out either way. I should probably text her now to cancel our dinner date huh?" She then proceeds to take her cell phone out and I can't help but scream and chase her around the park, but man was this girl quick. I finally reach her and I'm more out of breath than she is, and can only bend over in attempts to catch my breath while Alex stood there with an amused look with her arms crossed over her chest._

"_Damn girl if you're gonna be with me we gotta work on your endurance." _

"_Alex!" Again I try to dodge at her but she's too swift and catches me again and holds me close to her and mouths an 'I love you.' But I am not letting my guard down this time so I narrow my eyes at her and say "I think I wanna change my answer now." _

_She shakes her head and with a smile she says "No take backs."_

"_Alex-"_

"_Nope. No take backs."_

_I give her what I believe to be a pissed off look and say "Alex we're not 7 anymore and you can't just say no take backs."_

_She narrows her eyes at me this time and says "I know when we were 7 you didn't have this ass." To which she grabs my butt, then quickly wraps her arms around me tight trapping me in her embrace she then whispers in my ear "Baby, you're the only person I need, you're everything to me, I love you."_

_I pulled back with a smile and kissed her lips and mouthed an 'I love you too' to her and then as an afterthought I said "Wait did you just call me baby?"_

_She smirks and says "You're right with the way you move I should call you geezer, ha-ha I'm kidding of course you're my baby…" she intertwines our fingers and start to drag me out of the park "Now come on so mama can get us some dinner."_

_I look up at her and whisper "So I get to call you mama?"_

_She smiles and looks down at me and whispers back "Well that depends are we going to be engaging in something that's going to require me being called mama one day, because if that's the case dinner can wait, I'd ready for dessert now."_

"_Alex you're such a perv."_

_She wraps one arm around me and kisses my cheek sloppily and says "That's mama to you."_

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

That's how we always we're, Alex was always playful and a clown but when it came down to it she was the sweetest most caring person alive. I felt special knowing I got to see both sides of her. My thoughts are suddenly broken when the front door burst open with none other than Alex Russo standing there with a genuine smile on her face.

"So was I missed or what!"

Everyone proceeds to run and engulf her in a crushing group hug. It was like a movie, best friends reuniting after years of not seeing one another, except I felt like I wasn't part of the cast, I was just watching it like the rest of the world. For some reason I was glued to the spot I was in, it was like I couldn't move. I just kept staring at the group of friends.

They finally pull and Leighton yells "OMG Lex you look amazing!" I can't see her reaction considering the crowd around her but I hear her reply with that same Alex Russo wit she's always carried "Well then I guess not much about me is different." Even I can't help but smile. I then hear Taylor screech "OMG Lex I can't believe you're here."

Then finally spread out a little and there she is, more breath taking than ever and with a smile she says "O don't bullshit me, my mom said she saw Ryan yesterday." She the proceeds to turn towards Ryan "and knowing you, you can't keep a secret."

Ryan lets out a deep breath and says "Not to be rude but-"

Alex quickly cuts him off and narrows her eyes at him and says "O you never try, you just are."

He quickly rolls his eyes and continues "Like I was saying not to be rude, but dude what are you doing back?"

She looks around at everyone with the biggest smile she's shown yet and replies "I have a surprise, but you all will have to wait. I missed you guys! Looks like it's still the same gang." I begin to shift and apparently it catches Alex's eye.

"Mitchie."

"He-hey Al-ex." I stutter, I can't help the nervous feeling coming over me as she stares me down.

"What? I don't get a welcome back" She then smiles and holds out her hands gesturing for me to come over. I walk slowly to her and as soon as I'm arms distance away I pull her in for a tight hug and whisper a 'Welcome back Alex'.

She pulls away from me with her hands clutching at my biceps and with that adorable smile she's always had, the same one that got her out of hot water most days, she says "Mitchie it's been 2 ½ years, a lots happened. Let's forget that day 2 ½ years ago. What do you say do I get my best friend back?"

I could feel tears threatening to spill, but I hold them back and nod a yes to her "Of course." She then captures me in a bone crushing hug and the rest of the group starts chanting and yelling and tackle us in a dog pile on the living room floor.

Alex Russo is finally back! My best friend Alex Russo is back! Now I just need my girlfriend Alex Russo back!

**Alright guys wish me luck on my date… it's with my tattoo artist, so it better go right because my next tatt is my entire chest and I don't want it to say BITCH! Review 3**


	3. OUR' spot

**A/N: Hey quick update guys, just because I'm gone all day tomorrow to go up north with my best friend and I have a date on Sunday and next week is the start of one of my girl's week long birthday bash so I have no idea when I'll update next. But I'll try sometime during the week to update both stories. My best friend's over and we're laughing at how his mother thinks we're together and I just told him 'she's been seeing me for the last 7 years, you're mother's crazy if she thinks you can hold a relationship for 7 years', he's currently mad at me. LOL**

**Full-360-2b-me: **Here you go, impatient! You get to know what Mitchie did. Hey! I am not a dork I'm an asshole! Get it right… that's funny you say big sexy ass because the hairspray I use is called big sexy hair. Yeah, I know that was irrelevant, sue me.

**Ad3n:** Aww that's super sweet babe. Well thank you very much hugs and kisses thru the computer screen. Yeah this is about my high school sweetheart, I'm actually Alex in both stories. Although I actually was the one who cheated and he wanted me back. But I decided that'd be stupid in this story. In the other one I'm only Alex b/c all my friends (guys and girls) hate my dating habits. Thank you for the awesome review hunn.

**LEATHERnGOLDlover: **Hey lover, that'd be epic if it really did happen to your screen. You know me so well, yeah I'm Alex… ahahaha we had a good relationship. Thnx lover.

**Mell23:** YOU'RE very welcome doll! I hope this update was soon enough for you babe.

**Everythingurnot:** Thanx, my other story is supposed to be the funny one tho… ahahaha… and thanx for the offer, my date went great, but does the offer still count? Chinese take out and movie cuddling night? Xoxo baby.

**Yoha2405: **Thanx! It went good. Leighton's supposed to be like kind of like her Gossip Girl character, I like the bitchy-ness of her too. Sorry sweetie but you'll have to wait a few more chappy's for Alex's surprise. Thanx sweetie.

**ImWearingVans: **Dude I'm wearing vans right now too! I have a million of em, you can't not have Vans if you're from Cali! Yes hunn this is based off my high school boyfriend. Thanx boo.

**Evangeline Vera: ** well I hope you're heart's still in tack… I don't like playing the heartbreaker… thnx for the review hunn.

**Greatpretender27:** I know, I know I suck, no fuck that, my blackberry sucks for crashing! Ugh! Yeah I love GG! Baseball and Gossip girl, now that's my type of chick? What you doing Thursday night ;)? LOL. Thanx babe.

**Camihere:** Dude babe that's so fucked up… I'm never giving you details on my stories again! Fine! We won't name our baby Rihanna, but we gotta compromise because no way in hell am I letting you name our baby Alice! That's a hell-fucking-no! I do not have stalkers! You're such a bastard bitch ass Brazilian! Just the kind I want for baby making ;)! LOVE YOU BABY, there happy now everyone see's that I love YOU!

(Mitchie's POV)

I decided I should pay Alex a visit. I mean it's what best friends do right? I can't be her best friend again without knowing what her life has been like the last 2 ½ years. In all reality I'm afraid to know the answer, but I've waited 2 ½ years for this answer. I figured we could go back to our favorite spot; I haven't been able to go there for almost a year now. Every time I tried I just got flashbacks of all the times me and Alex would go there. One moment in particular that stands out in my head.

_*FLASHBACK TIME* (Again pretend there's a fade around the corner of your screens)_

_Alex and I were currently standing at the cliff we always hiked to along the beach, but unlike most times here, today was not a good day. I was currently standing with a scowl on my face with my arms crossed over my chest and my back turned to Alex. Why, well for starters she said she got us shirts made so I put mine on and it said 'I'm with Sexy' (she says there was a printing error and they misspelled her name, I figured I'd let her have her fun) and she said hers said 'I'm with Mitchie' so I put it on and met up with Alex and what is she wearing? A shirt that says 'I'm with Stupid'. To add to that on the hike up here this girl stopped us and Alex was totally flirting with her. UGH that girl makes me so mad sometimes! _

"_OMG MITCHIE THERE'S A HUGE BUG BY YOU!" I totally flip out and start jumping and screaming and run straight into Alex's arms repeatedly yelling to 'kill it'. Suddenly I hear Alex chuckling and I look to her with a big smile across her face._

"_Got cha. Now tell me why you're mad?" _

_I huff in annoyance and look her in the eye and say "Well one these shirts that you made us and two you we're totally flirting."_

_She starts chuckling lightly and says "I wasn't flirting baby. I was just giving her directions, and besides blondes aren't my type."_

"_O really? Then what's your type?"_

_Her smile gets bigger and she says "I like brunettes with good taste in their choice of girlfriends and preferably with a cleft chin." She slowly starts kissing the cleft on my chin. But I'm not falling for that trick, trying to use my biggest insecurity against me._

"_OK then what about these shirts Alex? Why do I get 'I'm with Sexy' and you got 'I'm with stupid'? I state thru a huge pout._

_She holds her hands out in defense and says "I told you they had a printing error. They misspelled my name to! OK how about we put different shirts on then. Here." She then handed me a green shirt that had 'Russo Family Reunion' on it. "See at least I didn't get our names customized on those just imagine how wrong it could have gone. I could have ended up with Sexy on my shirt and you might have wound up with Bitchy on yours." _

"_Ha-ha my girlfriend is so funny. Woo." I say with sarcasm oozing off my voice._

_Alex puts her hands on her hip and says "Well who's being Bitchy now?"_

_I just send her a glare and look back down at the shirt and ask "Seriously though, Alex what is this?"_

_She behind me and wraps her arm s around me and says "Exactly what it says, Russo Family Reunion."_

_I turn my head to the side to get a better view of her face and say "You guys all wear the same shirts?"_

_Her eyes go wide and she asks "You mean you don't? How do you know who belongs to who then?" _

_I just chuckle at her statement and ask her "So you want me to meet your entire family huh? So what do I get introduced as to everyone?"_

_She just smiles and looks down at me and simple says "Alex Russo or Sexy to you's future wife." _

_I send her a smile and say "Your future wife huh?"_

_She looks at me and says "So is that a no?"_

_I just send her a confused look and ask "A no to what?"_

_She doesn't say anything instead she held out a little black box in front of my eyes. My eyes go wide and I stare at her hard. Only the second time I've seen Alex Russo nervous._

"_Well, don't get too overwhelmed Mitch, it's just a promise ring, we're still young, so this is just a promise ring that one day you will be the girl that I marry." _

_I can't even process anything at this moment but to nod my head and grab Alex's face a kiss her with as much passion as I can. I finally pull away and look at Alex who has her eyes closed and a goofy smile plastered on her face and say "I love you so much Sexy Lexy."_

_She opens her eyes and grabs my hand and gives me a small peck on the lips and says "I love you too, stupid!" then she garbs my face and starts kissing me all over saying 'I love you' over and over._

_*END OF FLASHBACK* (back to regular screen vision)_

I haven't worn that ring in 2 years. It didn't feel right, that was a promise from Alex that I knew she no longer had to keep considering, when she made that promise she also didn't know I would cheat on her. Shit, when I took that promise I didn't know I would cheat on her either. I still can't believe I did it. Who knew one wrong move could drastically change your life this bad. I knock on her door waiting for someone to answer and I think about the days I used to be able to just march in as if it we're my own home. Suddenly Alex opens the door wearing a loose off the shoulder top, some denim shorts and I see Converse are still apart of her life.

She wears sort of a surprised expression and says "Hey Mitch, what's up?"

I just smile at her and say "Well I was in the area and wanted to stop by and see if you were free to hang out with your best friend. "

She just gives me a small smile and disappears behind the door for a second and she comes back out with a sweater in her hand and says "So where we headed best friend?"

I just look at her from the corner of my eyes and simple say "You'll see"

I start driving us towards the beach and see we're in luck there's still a good amount of parking down by the cave we always started the hike at.

She looks at me with an excited look on her face and asks "Are we going to the spot." I see it's no longer our spot. I guess she probably stopped calling it our spot the same time she stopped calling us, us. I can't let that bother me right now however.

"Of course, come on I got the backpack full of snacks, let's go."

She looks at me with a small smile as if I've been caught doing something I shouldn't have and says "So you happen to just be passing by my house with a backpack full of snacks?"

I look away slightly blushing from being caught and say "OK maybe I wasn't just randomly in the neighborhood."

"Still doesn't take much for you to blush huh Mitch? Well come on, I can't wait to get up there."

We start going thru the hike in a comfortable silence with the occasional helping hand from one another which seemed OK for Alex but made me all kinds of nervous. We finally get to this little area of some weird broken foundation and sit at our usual spot on the cliff overlooking the water. I start unzipping my backpack and start laying down the snacks down and Alex immediately grabs the chocolate chip Teddy Grahams. I chuckle to myself because she still has the same snack choice after all this time. As she used to put it 'They're cute, why wouldn't you want to eat something cute?' Then she quickly added 'Why do you think I'm with you, you're cute to eat.' She was always perverted like that. But I just found it cute.

"So how's New York treating you?" I ask trying to break this awkward tension.

She looks up at me almost delighted and says "Actually I love it. I've really been able to create a different life out there. I'm happy, you know, I'm proud of what I have out there. It's a life I've built on my own."

"That's good." I say somewhat sad, then quickly add with a little laugh "Well San Francisco has missed you. None of us have gotten into much trouble recently."

She giggles a little and playfully shoves my arm and says "O shut up, I wasn't that bad."

My voice gets a little louder and I sarcastically reply back "OK, sure you the queen of innocence right? Lex, you may look like an angel, but you're halo has run out of batteries a long time ago."

She looks at me amusingly and replies "Sweetie I'm the reason they came up with the line 'Looks can be deceiving.'"

"So you never thought about moving back?" I ask hope filling my voice.

"Yeah I thought about it, but I can't give up what I've worked for. I'm proud of what I have out there. This town will always be a part of me though. It's the place that gave me my strength, and New York's where my strength was tested, and I came out strong. But what about you Mitchie, what's new with you?"

I just look at her for a second then I quickly reply "Nothing much has changed about me since you left. Just working on becoming an interior designer."

She gives me a real smile this time. One that reaches her eyes and says "That's great Mitchie! I'm so happy, you're continuing on with your dreams. I know you'll do great." It was almost bittersweet to hear her saying I'm continuing to live my dream, when I know it'll never be complete unless she was a part of it.

"Yeah, I would never give up on my dreams." It wasn't until I thought about what I said that I realized the double meaning in it. I force a smile and say "Hey, you gotta admit nothing can compare to the feeling of waking up to that California sunshine and heading to the beach to hang out until the next morning. That's something New York will never give you, that good 'ol Cali feeling."

She just sends a small smile my way and says "There are a lot of things here that New York can never compare to."

That little statement gave me hope that I've still got a chance to get Alex Russo back.

**Enjoy and review! Now off to girls night for some wine, cuddling, movies and girl talks. Last week I got suckered into a pregnancy pack at girls night! =/**


	4. Unprepared

**A/N: I know I've been slippin' on my pimpin' with updating this story… sorry I been madd busy… also I only update my other story more because it's more in demand so I just go with what y'all want… whatever aahahaha here you guys go…**

**Ad3n:** You know what all my guy friends are actually a lot neater than my girl friends, we are a hot mess! Ahahahaha my date went good, we are probably going to start working on my chest tattoo in like 2 weeks… your tattoo's pretty dope, I just have random ones I have 11 so far… my friends want me to be a suicide girl ahahha yeah right… thanx for the review as always hunn.

**Full360-2b-me:** Aahahha make up your mind are you pissed or not pissed at Mitchie? AHahahha you're a fool!

**LEATHERnGOLDlover: **Aww you think I'm adorable and funny? You're pretty awesome babe. Love you too lover.

**Breebaby:** I am the girl in my profile picture… ahahaha thanx babe…

**Greatpretender27: **Here is Alex's surprise… I might actually do a cheating Mitchie flashback… we'll see ahahaha… eww I will not kiss my best friend… I love too much to ruin it with a relationship, plus he's a handsome guy but not my type… but I think you might be… ;) so how much do we have in common now babe?

**Illia:** Yo I'm digging your name… thanks for the review booboo…

**Camihere: **Camcambanam or as you like to be called bed beast… how about you change your name! No way in hell am I gonna change mine to camiherelover! Yeah, and you emailed me your new story so I already know it… we really should stop talking about what we're writing and just go fuck til we're juiceless… love you baby!

**Mell23: **Would you wanna see a flashback on the whole heartbreaking pivotal moment in Mitchie's life? Love ya sweetheart thanx for the review!

**MyDearJulliett: **Mitchie def. wants Alex back… we'll see what happens this chapter… thanx hunn…

**X-Addict-Lover:** Aww that's sweet that this story is your new favorite story! You rock babe! Ahahaha I'm already your scapegoat for not working and concentrating in school huh? I always love Alex more. It's really I just love Selena and I think her and Demi would make a cute lesbo couple. I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter :)…. Thanx so much booboo

(Mitchie's POV)

"Hey where's Alex? She coming?" Taylor inquired seeing as we were all gathered at my house. I felt good, real good actually that I was the person they were looking to for answers regarding Alex again. The last few days have been the best days of my life in the last 2 ½ years. Selena and I we're I guess getting back into the swing of things. I knew we weren't going to just instantly fall back into each other's arms. I knew it would take time, I knew there was going to be walls I'd have to take down and find a way back into her heart all over again. But, I didn't care for Alex, I was willing to do any and everything. I realized we were never going to be the same as we were before, which I don't mind, because now, I'm a better person. This new me would never hurt Alex again, because now I know what it's like to not have her. Now I know what it's like to love someone so much that going out of your way for them is no longer a sacrifice, just something you naturally do because their happiness equals your happiness.

"Yo Mitch, we said is Alex coming?" Shane asks while waving a hand in front of my face.

"Haven't talked to her yet, today." I say as I swat his hand away.

"Right, _yet_." Leighton quickly teases. She then looks up at me with a smile and says "Don't bullshit Mitchie, we know you and Alex are getting close again. Lucky you, you still get your girl in the end. Now don't try and play nice with us and call your girl to see if she's coming."

"You know, it's gonna take one hell of a man to tame you." She snickers and flips me off leaving me to call Alex.

It rings a few times before Alex finally picks up, almost breathless she greets me _"Hey Mitch. What's up?" _I can't help but smile as soon as her voice comes thru the speaker. I remember that feeling that I used to have 2 ½ years ago when I would jump anytime my phone would ring or a message alert would sound thinking it might be her.

"Hey Lex, me and the gang are hanging at my house. We were just wondering if you were going to swing by?" My heart starts to jump a little from just thought of seeing her, seeing her is something that I'll never get sick of. It's like the world is easier when she's around me. Like nothing even matters as long as she's around.

"_Aww, I wish I could, but I'm_ _busy running errands right now. Don't forget though about tonight. Make sure you guys are there on time, please." _I hear the pleading tone in her voice, knowing our group wasn't exactly the best at showing up on time. Although, I do recall her being the reason me and her we're late for a few occasions. For some odd reason, Alex was _always_ her horniest whenever we had to be somewhere, but then again breakfast made Alex horny. She was very persuasive as I recall her saying 'Mitch, it's not like they'll walk in a room when everyone yells 'Surprise!' and look around and say 'Hey Mitchie isn't here yet.' I hate to break it to you babe, but you're not that wanted. Ha-Ha just kidding sexy, come on, 20 minutes and I'll show you how much you're wanted.' 20 would turn into 30 then 40 and next thing you know we were obviously late and everyone would notice.

"Yeah we'll be there on time, promise. Come on they know what I say goes." I say with a smile as I look at the group who all look at me with an 'oh-hell-no' look while also getting a foam ball thrown at my head and Shane saying 'Yeah right asshole.'

"_Great. I can't wait to see you guys tonight. Remember 8 o'clock Osha restaurant at Embarcadero."_

"Got it. So, you sure you won't need any help with your errands? I could help you out if you want."

"_Nah. It's cool, you guys have fun. I just have a few things to do anyways." _

"Ok, well have fun with that, and we'll see you at 8 o'clock sharp." I say trying to hide the disappointment in my voice.

"_Awesome, see you guys tonight."_

I quickly press end and stare at my cell phone and when I look up everyone's giving me a quizzical look.

"So Master Mitchie, what did Alex say?" Leighton asks in a sarcastic tone.

"She told me to tell you guys not to be late tonight."

"So, what's up with you and Alex now? " Leighton asks to which I just shrug my shoulders, she crosses her arms over her chest and smiles at me "O sure. Are you sure you don't need me to drop what I'm doing and go help you run errands today?" she says smugly.

With a slight eyebrow raise I imitate her gesture and cross my arms over my chest and say "Is that supposed to be you doing me?"

"No, I want Alex to stay this time, so no, I wouldn't be caught doing you." She replies harshly, I gotta say that stung, a lot. It stung because it was true.

"Leigh, that was crossing the line." Taylor scolds Leighton as she narrows her eyes at her and lightly slaps her shoulder causing Leighton to put her hands up defensively and say "Hey, it was a joke, Christ sake you guys need to chill out. Apparently sarcasm doesn't sit well with you guys. OK, Mitch I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I'm rooting for you and Alex to get back together too OK."

"Don't worry about it Leigh, you wouldn't be you if you didn't make your bitchy comments." I say with a smile.

"So… today's the day huh? We finally get to find out the mystery behind Alex Russo, the surprise she's been hiding." Troy asks as a quick change of topic from this almost amusing stare down me and Leighton were currently taking a part of.

"Dude, I hope it's to say she has a non-lesbian twin!" Ryan says ecstatically while taking a sip of his beer.

I narrow my eyes and respond to him "Alex is bi-sexual idiot."

He looks up at me with a 1000 watt smile making his icy blue eyes twinkle and says "So you're saying I've got a shot?" I'm about to say another come back when Nate slaps Ryan in the back of the head and mutters "Idiot. Even if you were 2 feet from the goal with no one blocking it, you still wouldn't have a shot." I just chuckle at how different boy's references are from girl's references.

"Well I hope it's to tell us, she's moving back. Having Alex here again is awesome. The whole group is complete." Taylor does make a point, with Alex gone it always felt like a certain energy was missing. It was as if we all formed one unstoppable force, separately though, we were all easily broken. We needed each other, we were family to each other, and family you got to pick at that.

"I'm actually surprised she's been able to hold it in this long, knowing Alex she must be feeling relieved she can finally spill the surprise tonight." I say with a smile remembering how bad Alex used to be at keeping surprises.

*_FLASHBACK TIME* (Here comes the fade)_

_It was midnight and I was lying in my bed tired from the day's activities when I heard a noise almost as if something small just hit my window. I then hear a weird hissing noise. I scramble out of bed and open my window and crane my head out to see if anything is there and that's when I spot her. Alex slightly bouncing up and down drumming her palms on her thigh saying 'Psst… Mitchie…'. I smile amusedly at the sight of her and say "Alex, what are you doing outside my bedroom window?"_

_She looks at me with a tired look and says "Finally, geez Mitch I've been out here forever. One day I'm just gonna install a ladder that leads to your bedroom window."_

"_And I told you, what if some freak in a Jason mask decides it's the perfect set-up for his next victim." I tell her in all seriousness._

_She keeps her head slightly tilted up with her eyes looking up at me, and from this angle it's the most adorable slight under the night sky. "You're right!" She says shocked and then continues with a smile "What if I was in there? OMG take you, but not me. I haven't even been able to reproduce the greatness that is me."_

_I give her an annoyed look and say "Look Alexandra, is there a reason you're here right now?"_

"_Wow, I got the full name treatment. Baby you gotta come downstairs, I got a surprise for you." Her voice quickly changed from hurt to excited. This girl was something else._

"_Lex, you used that trick on me already, I'm too tired tonight." I told her with an exhausted sigh._

"_Hey, I got dressed up for you that night." She says with her arms out to the side and a look on her face saying I should have been happy about it._

"_No you didn't." I tell her matter-a-factly._

"_Yes I did. My underwear had a tuxedo printed on it." She says as if it we're something she did just for me, when in fact I know she properly just found those and thought it'd be funny to 'dress up' for a night. That girl has too many fantasies._

_Just as I'm about to answer I hear my mom say "What was that about your underwear Alex?" I look over to the left and my mom is standing outside on her balcony with her arms crossed._

_Alex smiles at my mother and with a wave says "Hey Connie, how's it going? I left my keys here earlier and I was just telling Mitchie they were under were I left my coat." It amazes me how well she can twist her words even under pressure. Sometimes it worked a little too well to her advantage. -_-_

"_Sure Alex, are you sure you're not just trying to have Mitchie sneak out with you?" My mom asks with a knowing tone._

"_Never, Connie you know as well as Mitchie does that I'm not very good at planning things. Plus, I would never deceive the beautiful woman who gave birth to the woman I love." Alex says with a big grin directed at my mom and soon I hear both her and my mom chuckling._

"_Always a charmer Alex, well it's late why don't you just stay the night." I swear sometimes it was like my mom loved Alex more than me._

_Alex gives me a slight smile and says "Geez Mitch, your mother is such a lovely person, what the hell happened to you?" She then quickly gives my mom a goofy grin._

_I sigh somewhat and my mom looks at me and says "Mitchie go get Alex downstairs and you two go to bed. Good night. O and leave the door open."_

_Alex then says "Did I mention lovely trusting mother?"_

_My mom just narrows her eyes towards Alex and says "Door open Alex." And with that she waves us both a good night and makes it back into her room. I look at Alex and make a gesture to meet me at the front door. As soon as I open the door Alex quickly gives me a peck on the lips and says "Geez you're not a night person." _

"_When we were choosing which time of the day we'd be grumpy at, you chose morning so I got stuck with night." I tell her annoyed._

"_Well aren't you just a breath of fresh air." She says sarcastically._

"_So what's your surprise Alex? How important is it that you couldn't wait until the morning?" I ask tiredly._

_She gives me a shrug and simply states "Because I'm not a morning person."_

_I narrow my eyes at her and annoyed say "So what's the surprise?"_

_Her eyes get big and she looks at me excitedly and says "So I was taking the trash out of my house and look what comes bouncing by with no collar on." And with that she calls over a little brown and black dog that she quickly lifts up to my eye level._

"_Aww he's so cute, Alex did you look for his owners?" I say as I grab him for her and start petting him behind his ear._

"_Mitch, like I said, he didn't have a collar. It's the middle of the night, I'm not just gonna go banging on random people's doors." She tells me with a 'duh' expression._

"_That didn't stop you from coming here." _

"_You're not random, now let's go take our baby up to our room." She says as she walks past me._

_I close the door and turn on my heel, puppy still in hand and say "You mean MY room?"_

"_What's yours is mine, and what's mine is definitely yours." She says seductively._

"_Not with my door open and the puppy in the room." I tell her knowing she wasn't going to let this go without a fight._

"_Problem solved puppy, it's back on the streets for you." She says while petting his head._

"_Nice try Alex, but I'm keeping my surprise. Come on puppy let's get you to bed." I say in a baby voice as I make it up my stair._

_I hear Alex soon follow and mumble "Geez every time I plan a surprise I end up with no sex. See if I ever get you anything else."_

_I just chuckle and continue on to my room._

_Well Alex's surprise lasted a good 3 days before 'Lost Dog' posters started circling her neighborhood._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

"I swear some of you boys take longer to get ready than some of us girls, hurry the hell up so we can leave already!" I yell as I glance at the clock and see it's already 7:15 and we have to be at the restaurant by 8 and parking around there sucks at this time.

Shane soon comes out of the room looking mad as hell and says "We wouldn't take this long if you girls didn't hog all the space to get dressed and do hair and do make up and ask 'Does this make me look fat?' or 'This heel or this heel?' or 'OMG we should totally curl you're hair! Blah blah blah! We're just going to dinner, not some big fancy award show or anything."

"And I'm sure you can read the menu just fine without those goofy glasses you're trying to wear." Leighton quickly states and her and Shane just give each other playful stares and lowly growl at each other.

"OK everyone… we all look great and ladies you all look flawless, now can we get going so we're not late and I'm starving so let's go!" Troy announces with his arms out.

We arrive at the restaurant at about 7:50 which I'm happy about because if you've ever been late meeting Alex up, you'd know why I'm happy having made it 10 minutes early. After giving the host the reservation name she starts walking us over to the back where Alex is seated at and O sweet baby Jesus she looks breathtaking.

"Hey guys, well don't you all clean up nice. Sit down."

We all start to sit down and of course I pick the seat directly across from Alex. I can't get enough of her, it's like I'm falling in love with her all over again. Her hairs a little shoulder, she's gotten mature in such a sexy way, and if anything her smile is even more alluring tonight.

"So Alex were all here, what's the big surprise?" Shane asks as he leans forward to look at Alex more from his seat.

"You all will find out very soon, why so anxious anyways?" She replies with that adorable little smile knowing she's teasing all of us.

"Well you look incredible tonight Lexy." I tell her with a little smile somehow not being able to take my eyes off of her.

"Aww, thanks Mitch and you look beautiful as always, red lipstick always worked in your favor." I smile and look down with sudden burst of heat suddenly filling up my cheeks.

"How are you guys doing? Can I start you guys off with something to drink?" The waiter asks.

Alex turns in her chair slightly so she can look at him and says "Yes, can we please have 2 bottles of Dom Perignon sent over?"

"No problem I'll be back with your bottles and some glasses for you guys." And with that he leaves to go grab our champagne.

We all get to chatting away while waiting for our champagne bottles to arrive and I can't help but notice every little thing about Alex and how she seems like she has this natural glow around her and this sparkle in her eye.

"Excuse me." A cute girl with light brown hair dressed in black comes up to our table.

Ryan gives her the up & down before replying "O we already have our waiter, but how 'bout you just sit down and join us?"

She just smiles at him and says "Actually I'm not a waiter, I'm actually-"

Alex soon interrupts her and says "No, this isn't a waiter…" she then makes her way over to the girl and puts her arm around her waist and finishes "Actually this is my surprise. Guys this is my fiancé Dallas." Right there my heart stop. It was as if the world went blank and I couldn't process anything. Everything stopped, Alex, my Alex was getting married, to someone other than me. It's hard to describe the feeling of when everything you want and hope for suddenly gets taken from you and all you can think about is 'What about me? What now?' Everyone around me seems shocked by the whole thing but quickly recover and start giving them their congratulations. The waiter comes back with our champagne and I'm wondering if I can add a bottle of Patron to that order… I'm gonna need it.

Leighton soon lifts up her glass and says "Well c'mon guys. Let's have a toast for the newly engaged couple." I slowly lift my glass up to not be rude, but hating every minute of it. I keep my eyes fixed on anything but Alex and her new fiancé, but that doesn't stop me from hearing Alex say 'I love you.' And her replying 'I love you so much Sexy Lexy.' And the sound of lips popping… guess I don't own that nickname anymore either. It just hurts because out of everything that I thought could happen, this wasn't one of them. I didn't prepare myself to battle a fiancé, all hope is out the door, she chose her, by asking her to marry her, she chose her out of everyone including me.

"So how did you guys meet? What's you guys' story?" I hear Taylor ask, it's not something I particularly want to hear but I am curious to know how she stole Alex's heart.

"Well…" I hear Dallas start "Alex is an intern at a studio and I happen to record there. So we started slowly becoming friends and one day I asked her to help me with a certain song I was working on and so we met at the studio got into one of the booths, and I sang the song and afterwards I asked Alex how she felt about it and she said it was one of the most touching songs she's ever heard."

Alex interrupts her and adds "Not to mention you also have an incredible voice and you were wearing that low cut top that night." Dallas just giggles and playfully slaps Alex's arm which Alex intercepts and drags her to sit on her lap. Ugh gag.

"Like I was saying…" Dallas continues as Alex starts rubbing her face lightly on her shoulder while leaving little kisses along her shoulder and neck. Uhm hello we're in a restaurant! "After she said that I told her I actually wrote it about her, and ever since then I've been the happiest girl in the world. I'm going to be with the most amazing girl in the whole wide world." She smiles and looks down at Alex who is just looking at her with love sick eyes and it's nauseating to see how in love Alex is with someone else. Who was I kidding, she's too amazing as Dallas put it to ever be alone. I guess it just hurts to not be on the receiving end of Alex's love anymore. Knowing everything you had just went away and now you're left with nothing, not even your heart.

The rest of the night was spent with me feeling like the biggest piece of shit on Earth. The only thing filling my mind was regret. I should've gone after her, I should've tried to win her back, my only thought process was all the shoulda, woulda, coulda's… I can't believe I let her go without a fight thinking one day, she'd come back and I'd be able to win her back. I can't believe all I did was sit around depressed thinking if I could just have her back all the while she was in New York falling in love and getting engaged. We finally make it out of the restaurant and hang in the front waiting to say our goodbyes. Dallas speaks up "Baby I'm gonna get the car, you just wait here and talk with your friends."

Alex quickly grabs her hand and pulls her into her and says "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"Don't worry it's just right there, and besides if anyone comes after me, you'll hear me, I'm a screamer." Dallas states with a smile.

Alex gives her a kiss and a smack on that ass and replies seductively "Hell yeah, you are."

After Dallas walk a few feet away Alex finally turns her attention back to us with a smile and shyly asks "So… What do you guys think?"

"Dude she's hot! Way to go Alex!" is Ryan's quick response to which Alex just chuckles at and shakes her head.

"She's not Mitchie." Shane tried to quietly mutter, but we all hear him loud and clear.

I quickly look up to meet Alex's eyes and shake my head and say "No, Alex, Shane doesn't know what he's talking about, she's great."

"Are you sure Mitch?" She asks concerned.

"Alex I'm happy for you, you deserve all the happiness in the world, and from the looks of it she makes you happy. Congratulations." I tell her trying to give her some sort of smile knowing deep down I'm hurting, but I can't let it show.

She steps closer to me and grabs my hand and slowly places a little kiss on my cheek and then pulls back with a smile and uses one of her hands to wipe off the lip-gloss she just applied to my cheek. "Thanks Mitch, that really means a lot coming from you."

"We're all excited for you Alex! We love you and will always support any decision you make." Taylor's got a point I do love her and support her, but I just can't on this one, not this one, anything but this.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it. Well here's the car, thanks guys I'll see you guys at the barbeque tomorrow." With that she gets in the car and they drive off as the perfect picture perfect newly engaged couple and me, I'm standing here outside as the broken hearted girl who just watched the love of her life find the love of their life.

Alex Russo is back, with her new fiancé. This sucks.

**Yeah I went there… I wrote Dallas in b/c I've always had this weird love for Alex/Dallas I don't know the whole best friend's older sister thing I think is hot, plus, she's been tweeting Selena… anyways review bitches! Love you guys!**


	5. Chainsaw Killer

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating… I know I'm a douche… I've been madd busy with work for clients and meetings and dating and partying and I'm working on Broadway all this weekend… sorry… love you guys! **

**Evangeline Vera: **Thanks doll, I hope you like this chapter as well, giving you guys a new POV.

**Greatpretender27:** Ahahaha I'm still curious about the 'candy shop' LMFAO. Yeah the flashbacks are to understand how great of a relationship Mitchie and Alex once had and why it's so difficult for Mitchie to let her go. That flashback will happen when the drama breaks loose. Thanx babe.

**Camihere: **Hey sexy. Don't worry babe I'm always gently ;)… no, not really when I'm high yes, but when I'm drunk, No. Here's the bbq, I love Dallas/Selena too babe… I think you'll like the way this goes… maybe… why I gotta be a asshole tho? LOVE YOU CAMCAMBANAM! BAM!

**Full360-2b-me:** Dude we gotta go for drinks soon! You don't hate me! Yo, you're ruthless. No Dallas bbq happening here! Drama's gonna start soon.

**Yoha2405: **Yeah I've always secretly loved them 2 together for some weird reason… for sure Alex is a flirt… but I feel like Selena is the same in real life just not the horny part ahahaha or maybe she is, who knows?... There's gonna be drama for sure…soon… I'll start updating more as soon as I finish with these designs I have to do for some clients… Love your story girl and I can't wait for your new one! (insert heart here)

**Jaredx03:** You'll learn this chapter Alex's thoughts on Mitchie and on Dallas… nah girlfriends and boyfriends are as tough fiancés are… had to go dramatic ahahaha… thanx boo.

**LEATHERnGOLDlover: **Yeah the flashbacks are my favorite part to write =)…. Thanx lover love you too…

**Everythingurnot:** It's true, life is like that… the team your rooting for doesn't always win. Thanx hunn.

**Ad3n: **ahahaha damnmy bad didn't mean to ruin your day… but I'm glad you're liking my story… Thanx for liking both my stories and always reviewing, you rock! Thanx babe…

**Mell23: ** Yeah, but you should feel bad for Alex too for the past ahaha, what you said in your review might happen, trust this is a story about me and my ex, and there definitely were drunken rages, like you wouldn't believe… flashback will happen when the drama kicks… thanx babe.

**DemenaJackson: **Yeah Mitchie cheated… whore…JK… Thanx love.

**Nvrshoutnvr:** Yeah it helps tame both my personalities… ahahahaha… I enjoy writing both tho… You'll find out all about Mitchie's cheating soon… SELLAS rocks! thanx for liking both stories sweetie.

(Leighton's POV *in honor of GG*)

I gotta say I did not expect little Alex Russo to come back home and say she was now engaged. Bravo Lex, looks like the last two years in New York have been well spent. I love both girls to death, but Alex was like my little sister, I always looked after her, her and Mitchie were the babies of the group and Mitchie had Shane to look after her. Was I pissed off at Mitchie when she cheated on Alex? Is Rihanna the Only Girl in the World who Loves The Way You Lie? Yes. I was angry that she hurt my 'little sister', I was hurt that I lost my 'little sister', and I was pissed that my 'little sister' had to experience that pain. I've never seen either of them as happy as when they were together, although they were younger, they really were the embodiment of true young love. I envied the fact that they had found that someone that loved them for their flaws and perfections, that one person who you trusted to be your pillow and your rock. I was angry at Mitchie because she found that and fucked it all up in one moment of weakness and intoxicated lust. At the same time, I wanted them back together, because although I might love Alex a little more, doesn't mean I don't love Mitchie, and since the day Alex left I've never seen anyone hurt more. I know she loved Alex and we all fuck up, but Alex had a right to be angry, but walking away was painful. She let go of everything, I guess at that point nothing was worth staying around for when her heart was shattered. Mitchie's trying to be strong, I see it, I actually applaud her for remaining civil about this announcement, I don't know if I'd have the same disposition given the circumstance. She's acting as if it's not affecting her as much as it really is, which leaves me to wonder when is this bomb going to explode? Tick.

"Hey guys, don't tell me all the food's gone already?" Well, well Alex just showed up with her new fiancé, this is going to be interesting to say the least, girl shows up with her new fiancé to ex-girlfriend's bbq. Hello, awkward tension.

"Nah. We just started setting up. Come join us." Taylor speaks up. Alex and her fiancé look at each other and I hear Dallas say something about 'Go talk to your girls about the wedding plans, I'll help cook.' Surprise, surprise guess who's grill master, as least they both have something in common. I'd love to be a fly on the wall during that awkward attempt at a proper conversation.

"Hey girlies, what's up?" Alex greets us all as she joins us sitting around the table sharing margaritas and gossip.

"You're the one who's newly engaged, I think we should be asking you." Taylor quickly replies.

"I know I can't believe it also, but it's so amazing!" She gushes, I can't help but smile back at the smile forming on her face.

"So how did this happen?" I ask wanting to know what turned her from the most heartbroken girl I've ever seen, Demi Lovato after Joe Jonas to Selena Gomez after winning Best Breakthrough Artist at the PCA's.

"We had been working together and we just automatically clicked, after she sang me that song I felt as if she understood me without me ever having told her what happened. She saw thru me, when we got together, I was happy y'all, she makes me happy." And she looks happy, she found her Mitchie in New York.

"We're happy for you Lex, believe me we are, but what about Mitchie?" Taylor inquires with a confused look on her face. Alex really can't act surprised, I'm sure she knew this question would come soon or later. It was inevitable, you can't move on and come back to your past and expect people not to question the decisions you've made along the way.

She gives us a hard look and says "What about Mitchie guys?" She then catches her composure to settle back comfortably in her chair and crosses her legs and continues "You guys know I how much I loved Mitchie, but that's exactly it guys, I loved Mitchie, now I love Dallas. We can't always go back to something because it was first, I didn't go to New York with the intention of falling in love, I actually wanted to think of anything but, then Dallas came along and somewhere along the line she became such an important person in my life." 'Little sis' gets her happy ending, we all don't end up with the person we thought we would, but isn't that how the best fairytales are created?

"But what was it about Dallas that made you pick her?" I ask curious how she managed to win Alex over.

She looks at us for a slight second and says "It was never between Dallas and anyone, I realized I can't move forward while holding onto someone from the past. Besides there will never be another Mitchie to me, at the same time there will never be another Dallas for me." She turns in her chair and looks back towards where Dallas is helping out with the food preparation I guess catching Dallas' eye making her smile and wave at her, and Alex responds by blowing a kiss her way. She turns back to us with a smile and says "That's why I love her, even thru crowds we can always spot each other, I can always find her by just looking around the room and seeing that person looking at me with a smile on their lips and love in their eyes. I never have to question her love. I know that she'll never hurt me, she found me at my lowest and was determined to see my at my best, she accepted me at my lowest and it was because of Mitchie that I was in that place. I never thought she'd be the one to break my heart, and it's never going to be whole, not with how bad it was crushed, but Dallas let me feel that even though it's not whole it can still be complete. I know when I look at her, I'm her number one priority, she puts me first, she's never asked for anything more than I can give her and she's completely happy with me and only me. She's satisfied, I never for a second have to doubt her, she's never given me a reason to think I'm not secured in my relationship. I'm truly sorry it didn't work out between me and Mitchie, but she's an amazing girl who will find someone, someone she can love fully, and doesn't feel the need to have any extras around." I feel the need to debate this, and I can tell by the look on Taylor's face she wants to interject and defend Mitchie and spill about how miserable Mitchie was without her, but we understand it's not our place, at the same time we understand that we can't ruin one of our best friend's happiness, it didn't seem fair. Well at least the girl can articulate her feelings better now. She was such loose cannon with her emotions before. I recall her once telling Mitchie 'There's no words that can describe what I feel for you, so I won't even try.' I laugh at the memory, but I understand what she means now, when you're with the person you love no words are necessary.

I grab her hand and offer her a smile and say "Looks like little Lexy's found everything she's ever wanted, now tell us about this wedding we need to prepare for."

She puts on that little grin she's always had that reassures me she'll always be 'little sister' "OK so I want it at Palace Of Fine Arts in the city at sunset." (I only picked this place b/c I want to get married here and this is where I first met Selena, but that's not the reason I want to get married here) "I want the decorations to be very classy and elegant, I want the colors to be like a mint green and a chocolate brown, I love the colors together and I love that green plus Dallas looks amazing in it." I can see the spark in her eye as she says Dallas and I know I can never hate Dallas, she's responsible for the smile in Alex's eyes. I lift my head a little and see Dallas smile at Alex who is talking adamantly about the decoration and details she wants in her dream wedding. Alex was right, Dallas loves her, fully.

(Mitchie's POV)

I can't help feel jealous as I watch Dallas cozied up between Alex's legs on the lawn chair as they feed each other food. I want to hate Dallas so much, she took Alex away, my Alex, Lexy, but after talking to her I can't. I could see perfectly well just why Alex fell in love with her. She was pretty amazing and she seemed to genuinely love Alex. At some point I started to believe maybe more than me, but no way in hell was I gonna allow that. I'd give everything I have to just have her back in arms. I remember it was the best feeling in the world to be in her arms after not seeing her for what felt like an eternity.

_*WOOP! WOOP! FLASHBACK*_

_I was currently visiting my grandmother in Texas which meant I was far away from Alex. I only had this last day left and I get to see her again. It's been two weeks of late night phone sex conversations and explicit picture messaging hell. I just wanted to feel her again I had been so lonely without her. Every night I hung on close to the stuffed animal dressed as a superhero Lex got me before I left. She said here's Super Lexy, she can fly with you and keep you safe when I can't. I love when she had her little cute moments, but her sarcasm isn't something I would change. She could make me smile thru any situation. I already had my bags packed ready to head to the airport so I could fly back and surprise Alex, who thought I wouldn't be back for another week. It's not that I didn't love my grandmother, I did, but two weeks is a little suffocating when she acts like you're still a five year old little girl. _

_We got back early in the morning it was only 6 AM so I knew there would be no way in hell Lex would be awake. The only times I've seen her awake at this hour would be if she didn't sleep at all and pulled an all-nighter. One all-nighter was to prove to me she was in fact a bed beast ;) (that winks for you camihere). I sneak up to her room and see her sleeping there peacefully, aww how can someone who looks like an angel have such a devilish girl?... I tip toe over to her bed and gently lift the covers and scoot close to her immediately wrapping my arms around her and bury my face in her hair. I feel her start to stare and blindly reach behind her somewhat tickling me and then shoot up and yell "Holy Fuck!" I look at her amused while she has her arms up ready to fight, I give her big smile and she starts to squint her eyes adjusting to being awake. She gives me a lopsided look and says "Shit Mitch, I thought you were some crazy obsessed killer. What are you doing here? OMG Granny Torres didn't approve of you and me and you took the first plane out here and are now hiding out in my home. OMG I'm housing a run away! We're going to have to discuss your hideouts, don't you think this would be the first place people would check?" I just laugh at her silliness and say "Lex you're such a dork, how did you even come up with that ridiculous reason this early? And you've met Granny, she's been knowing about us, Lex for some odd reason Granny adores you." _

_She gives me a 'duh' look and says "I know I thought I'd start with something dramatic as to why my creepy girlfriend, who is supposed to be knitting ugly sweaters for me with Granny in Texas doing in my bed a week early."_

_I give her an offended look and say "Hey! How am I a creep?"_

"_If groping at an unconscious girl in her state of sleep doesn't qualify as creep to you, I fear what's gonna become of our children." She tells me with a faux scared look on her face._

"_Like it's something you haven't done to me." I deadpan._

"_That's different I wasn't supposed to be out of town, so you knew it'd be me, unless there's something you wanna confess now? I thought you were some crazy person who was obsessed with me and was now out to kill me while my girlfriend was away?" At this point I can't tell if she's still joking or dead serious. Paranoid much, I hope she's not high._

"_And who would be obsessed with you Lex?"_

"_Who wouldn't be? So why you here?" _

_I scoff at her and say "Uhm, maybe to surprise my girlfriend who I've missed."_

"_And this girlfriend would have been just as surprised at let's say noon!" She says while glancing at the clock._

"_Do you want me to go?" I say signaling towards the door._

_She shakes her head and smiles saying "No I want you to 'come'? And with that she quickly jumps on me which quickly turns into a giggling wrestling match until the door suddenly swings open to a very annoyed looking Leighton and Taylor._

_Leighton then narrows her eyes at us and says sarcastically "Yay! Mitchie's back! And she didn't get killed by some crazy chainsaw killer in Texas like you were freaking about Lex . Woo! Now keep it down it's 7AM on a Sunday, for God's sake." Geez what a crazy Roommate she is (in theatres soon)._

_Her and Taylor shrug their shoulders and turn to leave, not before Taylor yells out "Thin walls people!"_

_Alex and I have a laughing fit at Taylor's last comment and finally settle back down. I immediately snuggle into my Lexy and she instantly wraps her arms around me filling me with that scent I've missed and sleep finds me faster than it has the last two weeks. But before I completely close my eyes I have to ask "Did you really think I was gonna get attacked by someone with a chainsaw?"_

_She just squeezes me a little tighter and says "I was in fear of my healthy sexual lifestyle. Who else would I fuck?"_

_I hit her arm and say "That's the only reason you were scared?"_

"_What! Huh! Where are we? Mitch? O you didn't get attacked by a chainsaw killer. What are you doing here? I love you."_

_I hit her again and say "Lex you can't pull that on me again! You're such a dork. FYI I never believed you sleepwalk and talk."_

"_Huh! What? You love me too and want to go back to sleep? You're the best baby." She says before lightly kissing my forehead and going back to sleep._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

Let's just saying I haven't been sleeping right for the last 2 ½ years and from the looks of it I never will again. I hear Nate ask "So you guys joining us tomorrow for happy hour at D&B's? Food, games and drinks."

"Yeah sounds fun, we have to get up early anyways tomorrow to run some errands." Dallas says while poking Alexmaking her giggle and Alex wrap her arms around her tighter. Sickening.

"Wait, did you just say Alex has to get up early? Whoa, Alex Russo gets up early." Taylor states mockingly.

"Hey!" Alex quickly defends "You just have to wake me up the right way." She states while kissing Dallas' neck. This sucks I'm hungry, but I'll vomit or choke watching this scene in front of me if I attempt to eat now.

Shane quickly interrupts the little love fest these 2 are currently stuck in and asks "So Dallas where you planning on exploring while you're out here?" Geez I love my brother so much.

"Alex says she has a few places to show me, so I guess it's all up to her."

Alex turns to look Dallas in the eye and whispers in a still audible voice "And maybe if you're a good girl, I'll show you my favorite spot." That was a little seductive for my taste.

Dallas smiles at her and puts her index finger on Alex's chin and still in an audible whisper says "And maybe if you're an even better girl I'll let you pleasure my spot." Holy shit I think I just gagged a little in my mouth. I look around at the group who looks shocked by the display of affection around us at this moment and I miss when we were the two who the group would always yell at to keep it down or find a room.

Alex quickly kisses Dallas and says "Car, NOW!" and quickly drags Dallas out.

Taylor quickly screams out "But you guys just got here!"

Alex looks back, still holding onto Dallas and running and yells back "Then we'll come back in like an hour or 2!"

That was a knife to the lungs and it's as if I can't breathe. It's heartbreaking watching the scene unfold right in front of you. How typical of a situation, the girl you've been waiting to return so you can win her back shows up with her fiancé, I just thought maybe I'd have a chance. She's back in my life, if I try anything, it could go one of two ways: either she accepts me back or she forever shuns me away. I couldn't risk letting the second one happen, but I couldn't remain curious about the first one go. I couldn't live with that many 'what ifs…' I want her back but more importantly I just need her. Should I risk losing her for good? But part of me feels bad, I can't put her in the position to make my mistake 2 ½ years ago when I let it all fall and put Dallas in my place when I hurt Alex. I don't know Dallas that well but I do know she's crazy about Alex and I know the pain of losing her. I know I will do anything and give anything Alex wants to be happy. Unless one of those things involves Dallas.

Alex Russo is back alright, and it's about to start a war.

**Love you guys review please! =) I'll update my other story soon, but EVERYTHINGURNOT, what's up sexy? It's your call, what do you want? **


End file.
